AU if Sandor had kissed Sansa at the Blackwater-Sansan
by sansa-sandor-shipper
Summary: What might have happened if Sandor had actually kissed Sansa Stark?. I also include some scenes further on in the relationship. Sansan AU What if


_"I could keep you safe," he rasped. "They're all afraid of me. No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them." He yanked her closer, and for a moment she thought he meant to kiss her. He was too strong to fight. She closed her eyes, wanting it to be over, but nothing happened. "Still can't bear to look, can you?" she heard him say. He gave her arm a hard wrench, pulling her around and shoving her down onto the bed. "I'll have that song. Florian and Jonquil, you said." His dagger was out, poised at her throat. "Sing, little bird. Sing for your little life."_

_Her throat was dry and tight with fear, and every song she had ever known had fled from her mind. Please don't kill me, she wanted to scream, please don't. She could feel him twisting the point, pushing it into her throat, and she almost closed her eyes again, but then she remembered. It was not the song of Florian and Jonquil, but it was a song. Her voice sounded small and thin and tremulous in her ears._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_save our sons from war, we pray,_

_stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, strength of women,_

_help our daughters through this fray,_

_soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_teach us all a kinder way._

_She had forgotten the other verses. When her voice trailed off, she feared he might kill her, but after a moment the Hound took the blade from her throat, never speaking._

_Some instinct made her lift her hand and cup his cheek with her fingers._'

Sansa could see he was kneeling down next to the bed. Her hand still on his cheek. She felt an unknown feeling of arousal waft through her, the beastly sight of the hound was not as it was before.

Then without warning, the Hound leant forward kissing Sansa, almost desperately. His armour pressed painfully close to her. She didn't know what to do, as she couldn't pull away anyway as he was pushing her down. But then she pushed him upwards as his tongue escaped into her mouth.

He was above her, his chest rising a sinking at a steady pace. Neither of them moved for some time, Sansa was trying to assess the situation before her.

_What do i do now? I shouldn't even be here, what am I doing? Get up and leave while you can!_

But Sansa realised she didnt want to move. She wanted to stay gazing up at him forever. Her hand went on his face again and The Hound pulled back his face so his body was next to the bed. Sansa sat before him on the same side. His face was moody as ever but Sansa didn't care anymore. Her life might end soon anyway, with Stannis on the walls. He had said he could take Sansa to her family. But she doubted she would be able to get out. Leaving the Lannisters would be one of the best things she ever did. But if they were caught escaping, would Joff kill her? It wasn't a question of could. That wasn't the problem.

Sansa knelt down so she was facing the Hound. There faces opposite each other, close. Her breathing was fast and static. The Hound brought his hand onto her waist and clutched her side tightly.

_God's, what does she think shes doing? The Little Bird has now been kissed by a dog. You dirty dog, now she might do something stupid and you won't be able to control yourself dog. If she touches me now, I'll fucking crack._

Then she did. Her hand was on his neck, then tracing his neck line up to the burned side of his face. The Hound still had no feeling there, but he didn't care. The Little Bird was tracing lines on his face. He didn't give a shit if this was all he got, it wasn't enough. But completely and utterly amazing. She looked inquisitive as ever, wanting to know what it was like to touch another. Suddenly the Hound put a hand round her waist pulling her to him. She nearly yelped but stifled a surprised breathe.

His other hand brushed slowly over her upper chest and neck. Veering closer to somthing else. Sansa did not move though, for some strange reason even she could not understand, she trusted him.

"Do you fear me girl?" His gruff voice send shivers down her spine. He got up close to her ear and started kissing all up Sansa's neck. This she got surprising pleasure from and didn't mind the strong hand pressing into her waist.

"No, se-er." She faltered as he started licking while kissing her neck.

_What is going on? This makes no sense._

The Hound drew away and Sansa stared at him. Her hand clasping his. She felt his cold fingers stroking hers. He wanted to lay with Sansa, make her his. But he could see she was still to innocent, to perfect to understand that. She only understood a little of what she was doing herself, she truly was 'winging it'. Sansa hugged him then. Their bodies embracing each other with eagerness. Sansa didn't understand why but she slipped her hand down the back of his armout to feel his skin. (Maybe just the wondering thought.) But she could only fit up to her elbow. Her fingers running smoothly down his back, feeling the small hairs and how muscled he seemed. The Hound had always seemed very strong and dominating, but at this moment. She had more power.

_What the fuc... She's actually touching my back. Seven hells, what do I do now. She's confused probably, curious even. She doesn't see you in that way dog. Pull yourself together, your becoming sentimental._

The Hound stayed still then. Not wanting to alarm the Little Bird. Certainly not wanting it to end. Sansa closed her eyes. With her hands still caressing the skin she touched, Sansa Stark buried her head in the dogs neck. Not caring about the mutilated skin near her eyes. This made Sandor feel comfort and he put a hand in her back. She smiled into his neck and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Before Sansa drew away smiling at him.

"You don't know how long." The Hound paused. "How long I been wanting this." Shyly Sansa shifted herself so her tiny frame was sitting on The Hounds knees. Linking her arms around his neck The Hound stood up, cradling her. Sansa stared up at him not wanting to leave. He sat down on the bed with her in his arms.

"I'm glad it's happened." She whispered close to his ears. Now it was her turn to kiss up his neck, she went from his neck and all over his face, including the burns. Then his nose, his top lip, and hesitating she kissed his lips. Suddenly Sansa felt something pressing against her leg, she furrowed her brow but didn't break the kiss. The Hound cupped her face with both hands, not wanting to let go. He slid in his tongue and was pleased to see she didn't object.

The Hound pulled her closer to him, a need was overpowering him. He knew it wouldn't be to long before it was to late. He started unlacing the various plates of armour and putting them to the floor. Until he was just in his mail. Drawing away from an eager Sansa, The Hound pulled it over his shoulders so he was only in his tunic. Reaching forward Sansa claimed his mouth once more. Sitting up so her legs were either side on his waist. The Hound became aware of the position Sansa had got into, just over his breeches. Where something was already stirring. Also of Sansa's hands now going up the front of his stomach. Till they reached the opening to where it met his shoulders. Slowly she lifted the tunic up and The Hound flung it to the floor.

Sansa's hands were now all over his torso and his back. She felt excited, for reasons she could not explain. But this was the first time she had seen a man topless, from her doing. Now Sansa was very deeply attracted to The Hound.

"Will you come with me Little Bird?" The Hound whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She shortly concluded. She hesitated before touching the burned side of his face. It wasn't how she thought it might be, it was just like skin. But, lumpy, with huge bumps and imperfections. As Sansa kissed The Hound. She new she was happy, for the first time in long while.

_God's so this is what it means to love. I just can't believe it's him. But I don't know why it wasnt earlier I realised._

The Hound smiled at her. The candle in the corner flickered and Sansa looked at him. "I want to stay with you from now on. Only with you. Not Joff or the Queen. You." The Hound had been longing for these words for so long he was overwhelmed. Pushing Sansa down on the bed his body was an over hers, pinning her wrists to the bed he leant his chest down to kiss her neck. Pushing her auburn hair to the side he kissed all down her neck onto her chest above her dress. A small moan escaped Sansa's mouth, The Hound smiled at that.

Then he got right up close to her ear. "We need to go Little Bird." His breathe on her skin made her feel faint, and his deep gruff voice was to much for her to handle. As The Hound got his tunic, mail and armour back on. Sansa suddenly was missing the sight of his torso. They made their way down to Stranger, The Hounds horse. The retreating sight of Kings Landing was gladly taken by Sansa.

Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane fell for each other as quick as they left Kings Landing. It was two months after they had escaped that Sandor told her he loved her.

Sansa was sitting before a great lake, with the moon shining down on the water and shining through the Little ripples. As Sandor approached Sansa he sat behind her. Wrapping his arms around her Sansa leant back on his knees. "I'm happy we're alone." Her small voice uttered. Sandor started kissing her neck, her skin was feather soft and smooth. Sansa bit her lip and closed her eyes, then suddenly turning around to face him. She leant up on her knees smiling at him. Taking his face in her hands, Sansa kissed the fool. Prolonging the connection before she buried her head in his neck. Then when he got closer to her ear she stopped listening to the birds because he had said what she longed to hear.

"I love you Sansa Stark." Sansa was so overwhelmed she clutched to him. Not letting go for the world. A few small tears escaped the Little Bird's eyes.

The two married the following year and lived a quiet life, with three children. Two sons and a daughter, a happier family was not heard of. They didn't need riches or a castle to be happy. What they needed was each other.

Unfortunately or fortunately, which ever way you see it. Sansa died before Sandor. From a fever, and some tuberculosis, she had been with Sandor until the end, which made it easier for her to slip away.

"Sansa." Sandor whispered, he had stopped crying now and was holding her limp hand.

"Yes." She managed to rasp.

"Don't leave me here without you. Please. I'll be alone, I will never love another, the way I love you. The way I would rather me die than you, to have our places reversed. I would do anything for you to survive and I to die." Suddenly Sansa coughed up some blood and Sandor quickly cleaned it from her bed.

"I, don't think the God's would allow it." Sandor could feel his lip trembling. He wasnt the sort of man who would cry, but loosing Sansa was to painful to think about.

"I will, take care of the children. I will never leave them, ever." Sansa smiled loosely.

"I will see you soon, in the other life. So for the last time, and if I never get to say it. Sandor Clegane I.." But it was too late. Sansa had died that day.

"Sansa?" He had whispered. "Sansa? Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. Breathe again." Then the tears came. Hot tears from every corner of his heart. Then he looked up to the heavens and yelled "Why couldn't you take me? She is everything. Take me instead!" Then he clutched his dead wife close to himself. "Wake up, wake up." His voice whispered into her ear.

For days Sandor would not leave his dead wifes body, holding her in his arms.

Sansa and Sandor Clegane are now remembered by their three children. Robb, Eddard and Jeyne.

* * *

_**I'm having Ten/Rose memories. I love you Rose goddamn Tyler. Imma go cry now, I miss them so much. Bloody hell. **_


End file.
